A Deal
by Polaris Nocturnal
Summary: This story takes place after the movie and stars the Stabbington Brothers.  The Brothers are offered a deal by Rapunzel that could get them out of jail.   OC/Stabbington Brother  No love between the Brothers so don't bother asking.  Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

_**AN:**_

_**Okay, so I like just watched this movie and I thought it was great. I instantly fell in love with the Stabbington Brothers, so I felt like writing a Fanfic. There will be no gay love between the brothers so don't even think about asking. **_

_**So, these characters don't belong to me, (No matter how much I wish)**_

"Stabbington brothers!" A voice yelled.

The brothers-who were sitting down-looked up. "This is it." The one with sideburns said. "This is the day we get out."

They had watched Rider attack the guards and almost get free. They planed on doing the same thing, only they planed on getting away. It would be harder to get them recaptured since there was two of them instead of one.

They continued to sit there as footsteps got closer. The sideburned brother looked up and grinned. He smacked his brother on the arm.

"Well, well, well. Look who's here Clyde. It's Rider."

Clyde looked up with his single eye and rolled it.

"Hello boys." Rider said.

"What do you want Rider? You got the castle, you got the girl, and you got out of jail. Now what? You don't seem like the gloating type."

__Rider smiled. "Flint, what if I told you, I could get you out of here?"

Flint scratched his sideburn in thought. "I'd tell you to stop lying."

"But, I'm not lying. I really can get you out of here."

Flint looked over at Clyde. Clyde gave a small shrug. Flint looked back at Rider.

"And just why, would you do that?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"I have deal for you. Or should I say Rapunzel has a deal for you."

"Who?"

"Rapunzel."

Clyde scratched his head in a questioning manner. Rider rolled his eyes.

"Rapunzel is the Lost Princess. She's also the girl with the magic hair, or it use to be magic anyways."

The brothers looked at each other. A single thought passed through their heads. _We tried to kidnap the princess? _

"You mean, we tried to kidnap the Princess?" Flint asked.

"Yeah, so don't bother asking me, why she wants to talk to you."

Flint grinned. "This is going to be fun."

"So, you'll do it?"

"I want to know what the deal is first and what we get in return."

"As far as I know, you complete the task that she hands to you, all charges against you will be lifted."

The brother looked at each other. Clyde grinned and nodded. He was in, and so was Flint.

"Alright."

"Okay, I'm getting the guards to open the door now. Don't bother running away, or your charges will increase."

The brothers stood up as the guard opened the door. Clyde rolled his shoulders and they made a satisfying crack. He grinned.

Rider ran a head of the guard and out of sight. Probably scared since the Stabbington Brothers weren't put in shackles.

Flint looked at his brother. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. We make a mistake, we get killed on sight."

Clyde nodded.

"But, we pull this off, and we get to go free, and start over." Flint smiled. "Meaning, more time to steal."

Clyde nodded again. Then tapped a finger against the side of his head, pointed at himself then at Flint and drew a finger across his throat.

Living with Clyde for his whole life, Flint knew what he was trying to say.

_Play it smart and we don't get killed._

_**AN:**_

_**Just in case there was any confusion: **_

_**The brother with the side burns is Flint**_

_**The brother with the eye patch is Clyde**_

_**Couldn't think up a better name for either of them. **_

_**More to come**_

_**Review Please! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN:**_

_**Okay Thanks to **__**Hedgi,**__** I do plan on updating soon. :)**_

_**And thanks to Teenpain1 why would I name him Bonnie? And yes, I plan on updating.**_

_**And thanks to Chichi, no problem on not making them incecual. And your just going to wait and see if what's going to happen (Nothing that seems wrong.) **_

_**This is going to a weird post that sounds like I chopped it in half, but there is a very good reason for that. I have to ask a question that must be answered at the end so I can continue. **_

_**So, I don't own anybody except my character(s) (Who you will meet soon)**_

The twins followed the guard. Flint never realized just how big the prison was. It was located a little bit away from the palace and they had to walk. The Stabbingtons blinked against the sun light. After not seeing it for an entire month caused it to burn their eyes momentarily.

Clyde and Flint took a deep breath of the fresh air outside. The never fully realized how foul smelling the prison was until now.

They entered the palace and made their way to the throne room. Flint's eyes widened. Everything was large, white marble, gold and expensive. He saw Clyde's fingers twitching and Flint knew how he felt. Everything in here was worth millions, if they stole it and sold it, they'd be rich. He caught Clyde's eye and they nodded to each other, both know what was at stake and for once they had to keep their hands to themselves.

They stopped before the thrones and saw for people. Flint recognized the King, Queen and Rider. He guessed that the girl with the short brown hair was the Princess. She starred at them with something that might have been fear. He didn't blame her, the last time they met; they tried to sell her for her long golden magic hair. But apparently according to Rider, her hair was no longer magic.

The king and queen didn't seem very pleased to see them, but they said nothing. Rider just fidgeted around uselessly. Clyde smacked Flint in the shoulder. He turned and made to move to hit him back but he stopped when he saw Clyde was facing the four on one knee and his head was bowed.

Flint blinked and quickly copied his brother. This didn't feel right. They shouldn't have been kneeling before Rider or anyone else. But he held his composer.

"You can rise." Rapunzel said. The brothers rose. It was quiet for a second before Clyde tapped him on the shoulder. Flint looked at him. Clyde held had his hand palm up like he was going to receive something. He gestured to Flint, then to himself, then to the four.

Flint cleared his throat. "You're…" He paused. "Highness. I am Flint Stabbington." He pointed at his brother. "This is my twin brother Clyde Stabbington. Forgive him for not addressing anyone. He can't talk."

The Princess's eyes went wide. "Why can't he talk? Is there something wrong with him?"

Flint glanced at his brother. He was grinding his teeth. There was nothing Clyde hated more then someone talking about him being mute, except getting caught and maybe Rider.

Flint shrugged.

The Princess walked up to Clyde. His eye went wide in surprise as the Princess inspected him. She frowned in concentration.

"Hey, maybe you shouldn't be so close." Rider said. The Princess walked back to him.

She turned back to the brothers. "I am prepared to make a deal with you."

"We're listening."

"There has been a theft in the castle. Apparently your little stunt trying to steal my crown inspired someone else to steal my Father's crown."

The brothers blinked. The King's crown? That was copying their idea. Flint wanted nothing more then to squeeze the culprit's neck, it had been his idea. Real thieves didn't steal other thieves' ideas. They just didn't. Then he thought of something.

"And, what do we have to do with this?"

"I believe it takes a thief to catch a thief." The Princess said.

"And you want _us _to go after him? Why not send Rider?" Flint asked sneering.

"I also believe in second chances." The King and Queen frowned at this. "You catch this thief and bring the crown back; we will decide what to do with you afterwards."

"What's to stop us from just running?"

"The fact that you run and I'll have you thrown back in jail. If you get the crown back, then maybe all charges will be lifted and you're free to go." The Queen said.

"And how do we catch this thief?"

"I understand that this wouldn't be the first time you tracked down a thief." Rider said pointedly.

"And if we refuse?"

"Simple, you go back in jail." The Queen said.

The brothers looked at each other. Clyde nodded, he was in. Flint thought, this might have been a trick. The crown might not really have been stolen and then they would be charged with escaping as well as everything else. Or the crown really was stolen, and they really were being given a second chance.

"Alright. We'll do it."

"Yay!" The Princess squealed. She quickly recomposed herself. "You shall leave tomorrow. You can stay in one of the guest rooms."

Flint rolled his eyes and caught sight of something shiny, something sharp. Something that looked like a knife. Clyde saw it too. They turned and raised both hands defensively. They froze when they saw a girl. She had brown hair in a single braid that went a little below her shoulders. Her eyes were a light blue. She was wearing a light brown dress and no shoes. She was also carrying the brothers' swords in her arms. She shrank back from the brothers in surprise.

"Ah, there you are." The King said. "Stabbington Brothers, this is Marianne. She is a servant who will accompany you while you are here."

"She's going to follow us?"

"Indeed."

"A spy, your Majesty?"

"No. Just someone who will perform any services you ask."

Flint smiled. "Any service huh?" He liked that idea.

"I have sharpened your swords." She said, presenting them. The brothers took them, sliding them into their sheaths. "My god you're tall." She said looking up at them. It was true, they were. Marianne barely came up to their chests.

They didn't really know how to answer that. So Flint simply said. "I'm Flint Stabbington, this is my Brother Clyde."

Marianna curtsied. "You know who I am."

The King shook his head. "She had a quick tongue. And she is often impatient. Be warned."

Flint had a feeling they could handle her.

He noticed she was wrinkling her nose. "Would you to clean up before eating. You smell like the prison."

Flint frowned, he never really noticed. He looked over at Clyde who was trying to be inconspicuous as he smelled his under arm. He blinked. He also wrinkled his nose. Flint heard The Princess mutter something about smelling like the color brown. Then Rider replying 'more like the color black.'

"I can also wash your cloths, seeing as how they don't look as though they've been washed."

Indeed they hadn't. "Um. Alright." Flint said uncertainly.

Marianna smiled. "Follow me." She said as she started walking away.

_**AN:**_

_**Okay, so time for the question.**_

_**Would it be wrong to make an 18 year old date a 25 year old?**_

_**Keep this in mind, I don't think that Rider was 18 when he met Rapunzel. Plus I have feeling that this might take place back when you always saw older guys with the younger girls. **_

_**And the Stabbington Brothers look like they might be 25**_

_**Review and Answer, the next chapter depends on you!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN:**_

_**Thanks again to **_Chichi_** for reviewing!**_

_**And to **_Teenpain1_** again for reviewing!**_

_**And **_Hedgi_** thanks! (For commenting on the muteness and for reviewing)**_

_**And to **_AIOFanNCRM_** – I never knew he was 26, I figured older then 19 but younger then 25. WOW! **_

_**And I wouldn't know about the Brothers looking older so being older. I knew an adult once who I thought was in her early 40's and then I found out she was 26. I was really shocked. So, sometimes you look older then you are. Everyone thinks I'm older, eh. Oh well. But, for that sake, I shall make them older. (NOT BY MUCH THOUGH!)**_

_**And usually they didn't hang the person(s) the next day, they would often wait a couple days (2 normally) so then they could advertise it and let people see it. So maybe, they had a lot of people to hang before the Brothers. **_

_**And finally, the main part of the story isn't about them getting the crown. That is just opening the main event (So to speak) I couldn't think of a better way to start the story (The real story, nothing really happens till later)**_

_**AND FINALLY, Thanks for reviewing. Everything you said has been taken into consideration. **_

_**I also realised I left something out in the last chapter. The top of Rapunzel's head goes up to Rider's nose, and the top of Rider's head goes up to the Brothers' armpit, so Rapunzel would go up to the Brother's Chest. (You can't see that in the movie. They're always a couple steps behind her to make her look taller) **_

_**Marianna is about the size of Rapunzel so she would go up to their chests. **_

_**Okay, enough of my ramblings. Story time.**_

Flint followed behind Clyde and Marianna. A small vase on a hallway table caught his eye. It was about the size of two of his fingers side by side. He tucked it into his shirt under his arm so it wasn't noticeable. Nobody was going to notice such a small vase gone missing were they?

Marianna led them down a set of stair and stopped in a shot hallway filled with doors. "Each room has a bath attached to it. If you leave your cloths outside the door, I'll pick them up to wash." She paused. "I guess I should get the wash ready. One minuet." She curtsied and ran into the closest room.

The Brothers were left in the hallway. Flint pulled out the gold vase. Clyde grinned. Flint quickly hid it again when Marianna came out and ran to the room across.

Flint chuckled quietly as Clyde pulled out a small gold statue about the same size as the vase. Marianna came out of the room and her eyes widened. Flint quickly grabbed it.

"We were just looking at it." He said.

"Right." She said drawing out the word. She held out her hand and Flint groaned inwardly as he gave it to her. "Already, don't forget to leave your cloths outside the door."

Flint felt like he should say something, but he couldn't figure out what. He finally decided on, 'Don't make them all girly smelling.'

Marianna smirked. "Of course."

Flint walked into his room, closing the door behind him. It was large and spacious. He hid the vase under a pillow on the bed for now and placed his sword and sheath on the bed. He walked into the bathing room, doing what Marianna had asked, leaving his cloths outside the door connecting the rooms. Then closed that door too.

After several minuets of trying to scrub the dirt off his arms he heard something. He listened. He heard the soft padding of feet outside the door. Marianna was humming quietly to herself, there was a faint rustle of clothing, and then the footsteps padded away.

Flint frowned. The girl didn't seem afraid of the brothers, even though many people found them frightening because of their attitude and body build. The girl was about the same size as the Princess-meaning they towered over her-and she didn't seem to care. She actually had the guts to smart mouth him. He scowled.

Finally after about half an hour, Flint figured he was clean enough. He climbed out of the water, thankful that there were towels. He wrapped one around his waist. He walked up to a mirror on the wall. He frowned. His side burns needed to be fixed; he noticed a straight razor next to a hair brush. It was a cheep one. Oh well, he could use it.

A knocking on the door startled him.

"What?" He snapped.

"Your cloths are washed. They're a little damp though."

Flint blinked as the door opened wide enough for Marianna to stick her arm of his clothing through. He grabbed them, standing behind the closed part of the door. The door closed. He heard her walk away. He looked at his cloths. They were clean and didn't smell like anything really. But she had been right, they were a little damp. He could live with that, he had lived through worse. He was suddenly reminded of chasing Rider through the tunnel system. He inwardly shivered. Flint got dressed, fixed his sideburns and left the bathing room. He looked around and decided it was probably best if he didn't take his weapon with him. He grabbed it anyways.

He left the room and was greeted with the sight of his brother and Marianna standing in the hallway.

"Since you were cleaning yourself up, you missed dinner and will not be dining with the Royals." Marianna said.

"That might be better. I don't think they approve of us." Flint said.

"They don't. But like Rapunzel said, she believes in second chances. And her parents respect her enough."

"Why didn't they send Rider though?"

"Eugene didn't want to leave."

"Oh. But still it's probably a good thing that we won't be eating with them if they don't like us."

Clyde held up a hand. He brushed it against his shirt collar like he was wiping something off it.

"I'm going to guess that means, you're also messy."

Clyde nodded.

"Right then." Marianna said. "Follow me, and don't touch anything!" She said her eyes narrowing.

The brothers didn't respond. They just followed her up the stairs and to the dining hall.

The table was still covered in food and it still had steam rising off it. The brothers sat down. Marianna stood in the corner of the room.

As Flint was eating-messily- he looked at his brother. Clyde wasn't looking at him though, he was looking at Marianna. He looked back at his food. It was quiet except the sound of the brothers. Flint was startled when he heard a low growling noise. He looked up and Marianna held a hand to her stomach sheepishly.

"Why aren't you eating?" He asked.

"I'm not supposed to eat at the table that the king sits at."

Clyde gestured around in a 'he's not here' gesture.

Marianna shook her head. Her stomach grumbled again. Flint remembered when he was hungry and he couldn't eat anything.

"Sit." Flint said pointing to a chair.

Marianna rolled her eyes. "Of course." She curtsied.

"Stop doing that."

"Stop doing what?" She asked as she sat.

"Whatever you just did."

"Why?"

"It makes you look strange." Flint said and Clyde nodded.

Marinna made a face and stuck her tongue out.

Flint scowled. "Just how old are you?"

"Eighteen."

"You don't act like it." He did that creepy smile that he did when he made Rapunzel believe that Rider ran off. "And you sure don't look like it."

"How old do I look?"

"Sixteen, maybe fourteen."

"Hey!"  
>"Nope, definitely twelve." He said, just so he could see her get mad. It was funny; it was when he and Clyde taunted the Royal Guards.<p>

"Oh, yeah? And how old are you?"

Flint blinked, he looked over at Clyde. "How old are we?"

Clyde held up two fingers, then put them down then held up seven.

"Twenty-seven."

Marianna laughed. "He looks twenty-seven, maybe younger." She said pointing at Clyde. She smirked. "You look somewhere around thirty. Maybe older. Personally I think it's the sideburns. And the scars. And the fact that you don't smile."

"You try living like we have, and you'll start looking older then you really are."

She muttered. _'Oh, you'd be surprised.' _

"We've lived like this since we were fourteen, didn't start getting in trouble until we were seventeen. Became famous when we turned twenty. Now shut up and eat." Flint said, getting tired of the constant bickering.

Marianna looked at the table. "Like what?"

Clyde handed her the plate that held chicken. Timidly she took a leg.

"I get in trouble I'm blaming you." She said.

Clyde made a grunting noise that could have meant anything.

Flint was fairly surprised that she ate nearly as messily as they did. He was also fairly surprised that Clyde kept glancing at her. Afterward she brought them back to their rooms. It was well past ten and she told the brothers they would be getting up early, so they had better get rest. She sat in a chair explaining that it was in case they needed anything. And to make sure they didn't plan on running.

Flint closed the door to his room. He took off his weapons, boots and his shirt. He sat on the bed. His eyes widened as he sank. This was different. Normally he would be sleeping on something like the hard ground, once he slept in a tree. He couldn't remember the last time he slept in a bed. It was so different, he wasn't sure if he could sleep in it. He frowned.

Tomorrow; he and Clyde would track that thief. Get back the crown, return it. Be free men again. Then they would start stealing and working their way back up.

He smiled at the thought of gold and jewels. He laid back, staring at the ceiling. He closed his eyes.

_**AN:**_

_**Review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN:**_

_**Thanks to**_anavihs**,**_** sorry I didn't post a thank you for in the beginning of Chapter 3, by the time I got your review; I had already posted the chapter. **_

_**Thanks for reviewing**_

_**As for your question: Maybe, maybe not. You're going to have to read to find out.**_

_**Thanks to **_chichi_** for reviewing**_

_**And thanks to **_ZombieCupcake66_** (Love the name!) **_

_**And thanks to **_alicia_**Personally I like the one with the eye patch (Clyde) better too. But that's my opinion. **_

_**And thanks to **_minigir _**for reviewing. **___

_**And finally thanks to **_nekuranekomegami_** (I hope I spelt that right) for reviewing!**_

_**Now, I know this chapter sounds like it's all over the place, but I want to hurry up and get to 'main part' so I pretty much through three chapters into one. I know that the 'escape scene' is sorta pathetic, but don't judge me, it was like 3am when I came up with it and I figure that the Brothers wouldn't go down without a fight, (Or a small one anyways, besides, if you were Flint you would want to go back to bed too)**_

_**And you start to find something out in this chapter. **_

_**By the way, this chapter might be rated T in one little spot, simply because of a thought that Flint has, but other then that it's the normal rating. If you are younger then the age of twelve they were having a nice talk inside his girlfriend's house that Clyde didn't like. If you are older, I'm sure you know what they were doing.**_

_**Ah what the heck, I'll shut up.**_

Flint opened his eyes. He couldn't sleep, sat up and rubbed his forehead.

The bed was too soft for his liking and he couldn't stand the fact that the bed was in a room that belonged to the very people who planned on hanging him. It was a little nerve racking. He had to get out of here. He pulled his shirt and boots back on. He couldn't tell if what the time was since they had smartly put him in a room with no windows. He walked to the door and put his ear against it. Marianna was talking.

"What are you doing out here Clyde?"

Of course there was no response. Hopefully he was doing the same thing that Flint was. Flint opened the door. Clyde and Marianna looked at him.

"What are you doing?" Marianna asked.

Flint ignored her and looked at Clyde. "Running?"

Clyde smiled; Flint took that as a yes.

"No, your not." Marianna said.

"What's stopping us?"

Marianna paused. Her eyes flickered around, and then she stood up straight. "Me."

"Exactly." Flint said and showed his worst grin.

Marianna let out a startled shriek as Flint ran forward and scooped her up with one arm. She rested against his large shoulder.

"You can't stop us." Flint laughed at how light she was, this wasn't going to be a problem. Clyde followed behind them.

"Let me go!" Marianna gasped, kicking her small legs.

"Stop kicking me." Flint snarled.

Marianna stopped for a moment before she aimed home. Flint gasped and dropped her; he clutched his crotch and fell to his knees. That. Had. Hurt.

He groaned as Clyde ran up to him, grabbed an arm and tried to get him off the floor. The brothers looked up at Marianna who was standing in front of them with her arms crossed and a defiant look on her face.

"Get back to bed before I scream and all the guards get down here."

Flint opened his mouth to say something smart but Marianna took in a deep breath preparing to scream. Flint was in no mood to battle guards and with the strong numbers they were sure to come in, he bet that they couldn't win this one. There were two things more important then treasure and getting away. Looking out of Clyde, and staying alive. The same thing applied to Clyde. So they both decided on the same option.

"Alright!" Flint groaned as he got off the floor.

Marianna smiled. "Good."

Clyde scowled as Marianna led them back to their rooms. Flint glad that he was starting to feel better scowled at Marianna before he closed the door.

"Good night." Marianna said sweetly. This time, both Clyde and Flint grunted, which could have meant anything.

A few hours later, Flint once again sat back up. It had to be three in the morning and he had to go.

He opened the door to find an almost asleep Marianna. Her head rested in her hand, which was balanced on the chair as she sat on the floor. Her eyes were half closed and her head was drooping. She looked up at him a frowned.

"What do you want?" She slurred grumpily.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Since you boys first went to bed. Don't bother trying to escape again. It's…  
>She yawned. "Pointless. So you had better have a good reason to be out here before I call the guards."<p>

Even half asleep she tried to be better then him. He had to admire that.

"I have to…relieve myself." Deciding on the polite term for it.

"So?"

He frowned. "You better tell me where I can go. Unless you want me to go in a potted plant or something."

Marianna's frown deepened. "Down the hall, turn left. Third door on the right."

Flint followed her instructions. After which he came back and saw that Marianna had fallen asleep on the floor. Unsure what to do, he just stood there and looked at her.

Her hair had become loose around her face and small strands hung around her head. Her rosy cheeks had paled in sleep and her face lost all signs of being hostile. Her mouth opened in a small 'O' of sleep and she snored softly-almost so you couldn't hear her.

Flint regrettably admitted she was good looking. He had seen better and he had seen worse, but she was attractive by his standards.

He blinked. Had he really just thought that? What was that about? He shook his head. He was sleep deprived; it would probably be best if he went back to the bed and not try to escape. He decided to simply leave her sleeping half in the chair, half on the floor because he really had no idea what to do with her. He mentally hit himself on the way back in. She was a child who was very annoying. She was good looking, and she had a strange view of life from what he could tell but that was it. Nothing more. After all, he had seen better. So what if she looked good? It wouldn't be the first time Flint had set eyes on someone beautiful. Flint smiled at the thought of his last _girlfriend_. He of course left her in the middle of the night, deciding that it had been fun, but she simply wasn't his type. Besides Clyde came and knocked on the door of her house once when Flint was over, and looked sick whenever he saw her after. Flint of course would always put his brother before some girl. It was the way they had been raised before Mamma Stabbington had kicked the bucket and Flint and Clyde were released into custody of their father. Flint chuckled as he thought of poor Clyde.

He shook his head as laid down on the bed. He closed his eyes.

A knocking on the door woke him up.

"Time to start moving! Wake up!" Marianna called from behind his door.

Flint grumbled, of course he falls asleep right as the sun would start rising and then less then three hours later, someone was waking him up. He twisted his neck, hearing it crack. Jeeze it was stiff.

He pulled his shirt and boots back on yet again and left his room to be greeted by Clyde and Marianna. He was surprised to be greeted with the sight of Marianna, bright eyed like she had gotten a full nights rest. That and the fact that she had changed her cloths. Today her dress was a light green color. She was also wearing shoes.

"Morning." She said brightly. "Who gave me this?" She asked holding up a blanket. "I woke up with it this morning."

It hadn't been Flint, he was in his room after Marianna had fallen asleep.

"It had to be one of you two. No one else is sleeping in this hall."

"Maybe one of the guards brought it."

Marianna shook her head. "It's from one of the guest rooms."

"Maybe another servant." Flint shrugged. Marianna also shrugged.

Flint glanced at his brother. Clyde seemed to be getting red in the face. As the brothers followed Marianna down the hall, Flint grabbed his arm.

He nodded his head toward Marianna. "Did you?"

Clyde looked at him for a moment before shaking his head and roughly pushing him away.

Flint grunted as his back hit the wall and his breath left him. He punched Clyde in the shoulder. Clyde tripped him, Flint elbowed him when he got back up. Clyde elbowed him back.

Marianna was surprised when she heard Clyde grunting and Flint swearing. She turned to find the brothers grappling on the floor.

"Hey!" She cried. "Stop that!" She was ignored. "Stop fighting!" She went to grab Flint's arm to separate the brothers.

When Flint felt something close around his fist, he did what he did on pure survival instinct, not thinking. He swung the fist that had been grabbed backwards, hitting the something that grabbed him. He wasn't aware of what that something was until Clyde threw him back into the wall and didn't look at him.

Flint followed his brother's gaze to Marianna who was sitting on the floor with a startled expression on her face. It would have looked funny except for the part that she had blood gushing out of her nose, and lots of it.

She blinked before simply saying 'ow.' She patted around her dress before pulling a piece of cloth from within the folds. She bunched it up under her nose, trying to stop the flow of blood. Clyde walked up to her and poked her hard on the nose.

"Ow hey!"

Clyde made a breaking motion with his hands, then shook his head. Marianna looked over to Flint.

"Nothing's broken." He said as he helped her off the floor.

"Yay." She replied dryly. She turned on her heel and continued back to the dinning hall.

Clyde smacked Flint on the back of the head. Flint elbowed him in the ribs. They continued shoving and elbowing each other until finally Marianna was about to open the door to the dinning hall and threatened to have the guards separate them. With blood still running down her face, she seemed almost scary. She opened the doors the hall. The Royals and Rider looked up from the table.

Apparently they had started eating without them. It was completely silent before somebody shrieked. "Oh my God! Marianna, your nose!"

A short plump kind faced older servant lady ran up to Marianna. She pulled her away from the brothers and toward the back of the room, trying to get Marianna to pull the cloth away so she could fix her nose.

Flint and Clyde looked at the table. It was long and rectangular. The king sat at the head, the queen sitting on his right, the princess sitting on his left, Rider sat next to the princess. Flint sat so he was across the king. Clyde sat on his left, so he was beside the queen. Well not exactly beside the queen, she was at the other end of the table.

It had been an awkward meal. Marianna stood behind the king, so he couldn't se her but the brothers could, holding a cloth full of ice to her nose. No one had said anything for the entire time. It mainly consisted of everyone glancing at the brothers then back at their plates and the brothers glaring at everybody.

Thankfully it had been quick. Now the brothers and Marianna were inside Flint's room. The Brothers were looking over a map and Marianna –with her nose finally stopped bleeding- was packing two small shoulder satchels.

Flint shook his head. "We have no idea where this guy could be."

Marianna looked up from the small bag. "Well, where would you go?"

Flint looked at Clyde. Clyde looked at the map. He frowned for a minuet before pointing to the neighbouring kingdom. Flint nodded. "If we stole the crown-which we did- we would go to the nearest kingdom, break the crown down on the way, and sell the pieces there."

Marianna shook her head. "For the King's crown, you would need blacksmiths tools to break it down."

"That'd been too heavy."

"So he would have to find someone who could pay for it."

"Another thief?"

"Maybe..." She paused. She held up the small vase that Flint had snatched. She frowned curiously at it. "Is this...?"

Flint didn't say anything, he and Clyde glanced at each other then looked back at Marianna.

Marianna suddenly got a coy smile. Flint and Clyde raised their eyebrows. "What?" Flint asked.

"Did you know that if you sell this; it's worth a hundred in gold?"

Flint looked over at Clyde and saw the greed seep into his eye. He was sure it was mirrored into his own. "Yeah?"

"Yeah" she said. Then made a show of slipping the vase into one of the satchels.

She handed the bag to Flint while Clyde gave a low chuckle.

"Why?" He asked suspiciously.

"Why what?" Miranda asked and shrugged. "So this thief would be going to the closest. Coranna has two neighbouring kingdoms."

Flint looked at the map. "Which one would he go to?"

Clyde pointed at one. Flint shook his head. "Knowing our luck, he went to the other one."

Marianna leaned over the bed to look at the map. "No, Clyde's right. The other kingdom would be suspicious if someone was selling a crown. This kingdom…" She said placing her finger on the same spot as Clyde, he pulled his hand away. "…on the other hand, almost everyone there hates us. They wouldn't care if someone sold a crown from here, there."

"Why do they hate…us?"

Marianna shrugged. "Before my time."

Flint looked back down at the map. "He's one day a head of us."

"Would he have a horse?"

Clyde shook his head.

"If he just stole something, he would want to be inconspicuous. A person running would be a lot less suspicious then a horse at full gallop, the guards-I'm sure-would try to slow him down. And leaving a horse for later isn't an option; there is the big risk that it would run away or get stolen." Flint said. "So if he had one day head start ran the entire time and kept going through the night. He would be…"

Clyde looked at the map for a minuet before grabbing a quill and drawing a large circle on the map. He pointed at it.

"He would be in this general area." Flint said for him. Flint pointed at the very edge of circle. "We could meet up with him here, get the crown back. Should take about a week."

"A week?"

"In-case we have to go after him in the other kingdom."

"Come back before the end of the week then. Otherwise; the King and Queen might think that you ran. And the 'Wanted' posters go back up."

The Brothers looked at each other.

"Alright. Come on, let's go." Flint said.

To get to the forest, in the direction of where they wanted to go, they had to cut through the kingdom first. People were rushing around the markets, the place was packed, the place was noisy and everyone had one thing on their minds.

_"The Stabbingtons got out."_

Flint walked beside Clyde and behind Marianna, looking at the people that had fear etched in their fetchers when the brothers past. Everyone stepped aside when the Brothers had to walk and Flint watched out of the corner of his eye as people whispered and pointed at them.

A child too young to know any better ran in front of the brothers. Flint and Clyde looked down at it. It looked up at them, before its mother ran forward and snatched the little child up in her arms and backed away.

The Brothers continued. Marianna turned around and looked at them, adjusting her own shoulder satchel. "I need to pick up a few things." She pointed at them and told them to stay. Clyde grunted and Flint rolled his eyes.

The Brothers stood there in the middle of the crowd with their arms crossed and scowling. People around them looked at them and hurried on their ways. They thought that they were probably doing the smart thing.

Flint looked over at Clyde who had his head tilted. He was frowning in concentration.

"What?"

He pointed at his ear. Flint listened, trying to hear what Clyde was hearing. At first he listened to people talking, and shouting and the whispers. Then he heard something that stood out.

_"Hey! Let me go!"_

Flint blinked. He looked at Clyde and again and Clyde motioned with his head to move. The Brothers slowly walked, following the shouts. As they got closer to the source they could hear more.

"H_and it over!"_

_ "Let me go!" _

Flint blinked, one voice was that of a man, the other…

_Marianna._

The crowd parted showing Marianna in the middle, a taller shady looking fellow was gripping her arm tightly and pulling on her. Surprisingly, nobody did anything.

"Let me go!" Marianna cried and tried to pull out of the man's grip.

"Hey!" Flint yelled. Nobody paid attention to him. Clyde stalked forward, the man to interested in Marianna didn't realize he was there until Clyde's hand closed around his shoulder and Clyde threw him to the ground. The man landed painfully and looked up at Clyde who had his arms folded and was scowling. Flint giving his support walked up beside them copying his brother.

"We got a problem here?" Flint asked.

The man looked up at the Brothers and his eyes widened.

"I hope there's no problem." Flint said. To emphasize his words, Clyde grabbed the hilt of his sword.

"No! No problem at all! I was just leaving! Really!" The man said sitting up.

Clyde motioned with his head for the man to leave. The man let out a very unmanly squeal and scrambled away on his hands and knees. Flint raised an eyebrow; sure that not even Rider could get so undignified.

Marianna looked up at the Brothers. "Thanks." She said smiling. And it wasn't a smart smile either. It was a nice smile, and pure gratitude shone out of her eyes. She wrapped her arms around Flint, then quickly let go and did the same thing to Clyde.

The Brothers looked down at her in shock. She blinked, realizing what she had just done. She shrank back away from the Brothers, and wrapped her arms tightly around herself. She looked at the ground and her bangs fell in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She curtsied and started walking forward. "I got what I needed, I guess I should show you too the exit."

She walked forward and Clyde ran to catch up with her. He grabbed her arm and turned her around. She looked up at him and he looked down at her, something that might have been concern showed on his face. Flint walked behind Clyde and watched as Marianna just shook her head. "Come on." She said, giving a small smile. "You have a thief to catch."

_**AN:**_

_**Couldn't think up a better ending. **_

_**Question:**_

_**Did anybody else notice that The Stabbingtons are the only redheads (Besides that really tall thug in the Snuggly Duckling) and Rapunzel is the only Blonde in the entire movie?**_

_**Review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN:**_

_**Thanks to **_nekuranekomegami

_**And to **_teenpain1

_**And to**_ Hedgi

_**And thanks to **_LilmissMaggie _**thank you, I'm flattered. But are you saying that I am or that I'm not making Marianna mary-sue?**_

_**And I'm not telling with what's going to happen with Clyde and Marianna. But if you look at the following things I wrote, you may try to guess in your next review. **_

_**Thanks**_ _**for reviewing**_

_**I wanna see something, cause I realized that a lot of people (not necessarily my reviewers, but some people, have no idea who is 'going to get the girl'**_

_**Some think it's Flint, some thinks it's Clyde, some think that both of them are, and lets not forget those who think that the boys are going to screw up and neither of them are going to get her. **_

_**So I'm trying an experiment. I'm posting poll with these options, I want to see who thinks what. Check it out and vote! (It hasn't shown up for some reason when I go to look for it, so if you can't find it, just post what you think will happen in your reviews)**_

_**Choices**_

1. They're going to screw up and Marianna is going to leave them. FOREVER ALONE!

2. Both Brothers of course! Who wouldn't want both hotties and who wouldn't want such a kick but lady?

3. Clyde will get the Girl, after all he's the quiet one and who doesn't love a guy who has to show you he likes you. He's already done that.

4. Flint will get the Girl, after all the story stars him...and he can talk, plus he's already admitted he thought she looked good

_**Back to the story! (After this chapter we're going to take a little break with Marianna, but it's important that we do, so we can read about them Brothers.)**_

The Brothers walked toward the forest. It was maybe five in the morning. They turned around when they realized that they no longer had someone following them. They turned around; Marianna was standing on the stone bridge that connected the kingdom and the land.

"You coming?"

Marianna shook her head. "While you're gone I have to go back to my old duties."

"What were they?"

She gave a small shiver. "Serving the Caption of the Guards and his troops." She gave a small sad smile. "So, hurry back!"

"Yeah."

She gave a small cheery wave and the brothers raised their hands in return. They turned around and started walking. Flint looked behind him to see Marianna already heading back.

"That is one odd girl." Flint said. Clyde nodded.

Clyde pulled out the map. He looked down at it before pointing diagonally off to his right. He stuffed the map back in the satchel. They started off.

They had originally started out with a jog, but after ten minuets they had to stop.

Flint put his hands on his knees. "We're out of shape."

Clyde nodded as he leaned against a tree. They looked at each other. Both knowing what the other was thinking-smiling- before breaking into a run. Flint breathed heavily, this felt good. His legs were burning and his lungs felt like they were going to burst.

They were a good while into the forest, nothing but green. Flint liked green, it was his favourite color. Clyde ran beside him smirked and ran in front of him. Flint made his legs go faster, trying to catch up.

Normally, he wouldn't dare let anybody but Clyde see him cut loose and mess around, but after being in prison, he didn't care. He kept pace with Clyde before…

He blinked. _Where did he go? _ One minuet Clyde was there the next he wasn't. He skidded to a stop, nearly tripping on an upturned root. He turned back to the last place he saw Clyde. A creek. He looked down in the hole. It was deep and filled with water.

"Clyde!" He yelled, scaring some birds farther along. He leaned down into the hole. He saw something under the water. Clyde's head burst out of the water. He coughed and choked on water. And immediately slipped back down.

Flint swore. There was one thing that nobody-except Flint-knew about Clyde. He couldn't swim and although he may have been good at hiding it, he was scared of it. Flint crawled onto his stomach and lowered his arms. Clyde burst through the water again, tried to grab onto Flint's arms and missed. Flint didn't have enough length in his arms. He crawled closer to the edge.

"Come on, reach idiot!" He said, trying to grab onto Clyde again. He slipped back under. Disturbed dirt rose into the water causing it to cloud over and block his view. Flint looked around desperately. This was not how he was going to loose his brother. If he died in a sword fight, that could be avenged. Drowning, not so much.

Something clicked inside his brain and Flint opened the shoulder satchel. There was a short piece of rope. It wasn't long enough, he looked up.

He grabbed one of the many hanging vines and quickly tied the two together. He tugged on it. He cried '_hold on!'_ over his shoulder to be answered with sputtering and choking. He tied the rope around his boot. Tugged it and crawled to the end of the hole. He leaned forward. He breathed in right before he kicked himself off the edge. Hanging upside down, just below his chest was submerged in water. He stuck his arms out, feeling through the water. He arched his back, bringing his head out of the water only long enough to take a quick intake of breath before his chest collapsed and he was forced back forward. He held still for a minuet and he swayed. The water was deeper then he thought, he felt something brush against his fingers. He trust his arm out and was greeted with the feeling of Clyde grabbing his hand. Then he felt something he hoped wasn't the rope loosening around his foot. He grabbed Clyde's elbow, bringing him up. And the rope snapped. Flint fell forward. Unlike his brother, Flint was an excellent swimmer. He grabbed Clyde under the arms and kicked upwards. Their heads broke the surface. Clyde started to choke. Flint tugged his brother along to the now loose rope. He tugged on it. It was still tied to the vine. He planted his feet against the wall and held onto the rope. Clyde-still coughing-understood and climbed up his shoulders and up to the ledge, then grabbed onto Flint's waiting hand.

Flint spat mud out his mouth and looked at Clyde. He was doubled over, his hands on his knees and he was spitting up lots of water.

"Easy." Flint said, grabbing him by the elbow and making him sit on a fallen log.

Clyde looked at him. "You have to stop falling in water. I'm getting tired of jumping in after you."

Clyde glared at him, before spitting mud at his face. Not that it did much difference, they were covered in the dirty water, so much for clean clothing.

"One of these days, I'm going to teach you how to swim."

Clyde rolled his eye. He made a climbing motion with his hands.

"And you're going to teach me to not be afraid of heights. Wonderful."

It was sadly true; Flint not actually scared of heights, just more of uncomfortable around them.

Flint stood up and smacked Clyde on the shoulder. "We got to start moving. Come on."  
>Clyde got up and started following him. But not before giving the hole a good Stabbington Glare.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

_**AN:**_

_**Thank you to **_teenpain1 _**I'm sorry if I confused you. Clyde is the one who can't swim. Flint is scared of heights. **_

_**And Thank you to **_chichi _**its okay, the last chapter wasn't posted very long anyways. I posted it Saturday night then I posted chapter 5 Monday night. And you never know.**_

_**And thanks to **_minigir _**it was just something I felt that I should throw in there.**_

_**And Thank you to **_TheFishIsBack _**Thanks! Personally I think that Marianna is afraid of some things she just won't admit it.**_

_**And Thank you to **_nekuranekomegami _**word for word. Whoo-hoo**_

_**And thank you to**_ littlemissmaggie _**Ah, okay then, Thank you. Whoa, you put a lot of thought into this plot. But me being a little evil, I'm not going to give any clues into what's going to happen. Because I know for a fact, that you aren't going to believe what's going to happen. As for posting another chapter, I try to post chapters as fast as I can; I work on the story everyday. And go ahead and draw! Although, I don't think there is anyway I can see them unless you email them to me. (And I think that you have to have an account to do that…) **_

_**Okay, you can check out the poll and vote when you look at my profile, it's working now. So click away! **_

_**Back to the Story!**_

Flint looked around. He felt like asking if they were lost, but Clyde continued to insist that they weren't and that they were jogging in the right direction.

It was a little after two in the afternoon and Flint's legs were getting ready to fall off from jogging for several hours. But out of pure stubbornness, he kept going.

Their cloths had dried awhile ago and every once in awhile, Clyde would try to brush the dirt shell off his clothing. Flint didn't bother, the dried mud that had caked his arms had broken off when tried to get a mosquito away from him. The little bugger simply wouldn't die, no matter how many times he swatted at it.

He swore as it finally got him in the back of the neck. Something-probably the blood-had triggered the other mosquitoes and soon both he and Clyde were slapping at them constantly. To make matters worse, Flint didn't see the tree branch Clyde had pushed aside until it snapped back into place and drove into his gut. Clyde laughed when he helped his brother off the forest floor.

"I forgot how _fun_ this is." Flint snarled. Clyde smirked at him. "I'm taking a break." Flint said and slowed down to a brisk walk. Clyde rolled his eye and shook his head. He made a cradling motion with his arms.

"I'm not being a baby." Flint muttered. Clyde raised an eyebrow. "Mind your own business before I push you into a puddle." Clyde sneered but turned around. Flint glowered. Great now he was _the bad guy _with his brother. He kicked a rock, it bounced off a tree scaring a flock of birds.

It was quiet except for the sound of the insects, the brothers slapping at bugs and once and in a while small woodland animals would make themselves known. Flint realised he was noisier then his brother. But then again, Clyde was wearing only one sword and his knife and Flint had his three weapons. His broad sword on his back, the sword on his hip, and his large knife on his other hip. It was probably a good thing that they weren't going for stealth.

He opened the shoulder satchel. He smiled at the sight of an apple. He took it out and bit into it. Something caught his eye. He grabbed it. It was the vase. He turned it over in his hands. Why had Marianna given it to him? Was it a test? Did she like him enough to help him steal? His heart fluttered. He stopped walking. _His heart fluttered? _Why did he have that as a reaction? Why did he have that strange feeling? _His heart fluttered…_Why? _Fluttered…_why was he even thinking about Marianna? Why did he seem smug when he thought that she liked him? _Heart? Fluttering? _He shook his head, this wasn't normal for him. He took another bite out of the apple. Would he like it if she liked him? _His Heart…_ How would he feel if she didn't? He looked at the vase. _Life goes on. _He looked up at the sound of a grunt.

Clyde was standing there with his arms crossed. He was frowning in what seemed like concern. He looked down at the vase and his eye widened. He snatched it out of Flint's hand.

"Hey!"

Clyde turned around and shoved the vase into his own shoulder satchel. Flint didn't say anything. He wanted it, he could have it. He started walking again. _She doesn't like you. She's a servant; you're a most wanted criminal. It was simply a test. Something for them to place a bounty on your head again._ He told himself. He smiled. Those Royals were a sneaky bunch; it would have been a good test. He snickered, stupid little girl. Almost had him, the fluttering had been a natural thing; it happened every time a male would think that a girl would like him. It happened to every guy, even if they didn't like the girl. Flint frowned, he wasn't like every guy though, and he was going to have to watch himself. Be like Clyde and keep things to himself.

Flint opened his eyes. Pink sky showed through the leaves of the trees. It took him a moment before he realized where he was. He was outside. He sat up and looked around. There were the remains of a fire, smoke still climbing lazily into the air. Clyde was snoring and grunting in his sleep. He was leaning against a tree trunk.

The sun was rising, so it was early morning. Flint breathed in deeply, smelling the air and catching a whiff of some animal. It wasn't all that pleasant.

He looked back at Clyde and frowned. Waking Clyde was never easy, so he did the only thing he could. He pushed him over. Clyde landed with a heavy grunt as he woke. He glared up at Flint and made a very rude gesture.

Flint poked him with his foot. "Come on. We need to go." Clyde sat up. He stretched and once again, Flint heard bones pop. He nodded. He pulled out the map and pointed in the direction they needed to go. They once again started at a quick jog.

Today, they didn't run into anything like holes in the ground or tree branches, but the mosquitoes were still around.

They were running, suddenly Flint stopped. Clyde looked back at him.

"Do you smell that?" Flint asked. He took a deep breath in. Clyde nodded. "It smells like…" He paused. "Campfire."

It did smell like a camp fire. A dying one, but a camp fire none the less. He followed the smell. The brothers sneaking along the forest floor. Not trying to step on anything. They followed the smell to a very small clearing of trees. Clyde put his hand out, Flint stopped. He looked over his brother's shoulder. He spotted the camp fire, the flames barely visible and smoke pouring out like a signal fire. He looked over, and blinked. There was a pair of black boots. And in the boots, feet, which were attached to legs and a waist and a torso and the rest of the person. It was a young man, not even twenty-five and his face seemed confident even when he was sleeping. He reminded Flint a lot of Rider. He stepped forward. _Snap. _He looked down; he had stepped on a twig. He swallowed and looked up. The man turned in his sleep. He rolled off a small sack. Flint signalled to Clyde. Clyde snuck forward, and slowly grabbed the sack. He brought it back over to Flint who was standing next to the fire. He handed it to Flint. Flint reached his hand in and felt something cold and smooth. He pulled it out. The crown.

He frowned and looked back at Clyde. He knew that they were thinking the same thing. _This guy is an idiot. _He had walked most of the way obviously, and then fallen asleep- quiet soundly in-fact. Flint put the crown back in the bag. He tucked the bag into his shoulder satchel. He looked at Clyde and nodded his head in the direction of the thief, asking silently what to do with him. Clyde motioned with his hand to bring him along. A thought passed through Flint's head. _If we turn him in, do we get a reward? _

He unsheathed the sword on his back and so did Clyde. Flint walked up to the thief and gave him a rather hard kick to the side. The thief yelped and rolled. He ended on his feet, sword in hand. Flint had to give him credit for not cutting his arm off in the process.

"Who are you?" The thief asked.

"The Stabbingtons. Who are you?"

The man smirked. "I've never heard of you. I on the other hand am Obi."

Flint frowned. "What kind of name is Obi?"

Obi shrugged. "Now, what do you want?"

The Brothers stepped forward. "You're coming with us."

Obi laughed. "Look, I don't know who sent you, but I aint going nowhere."

The Brothers looked at each other. Clyde nodded.

"We come from Corona." Flint said.

Obi's chuckle died. "Corona?" He tried to compose his face and it failed miserably. "Why do you…why are you…why am I…Is that so?"

"Yeah. And we want that crown." Flint said taking a step closer. Playing with his mind.

Obi stopped for a minuet, before charging.

The attack was unexpected, and Flint barely managed to block the strike to the throat. Obi slashed at him, and Flint backed away. Obi, as young as he was, was good. He kept Flint back and when Clyde tried to interfere; he got a swift kick to the stomach and was blocked away.

Flint moved in, bringing the sword in a high arc, and missed. Obi laughed and ran. The little Bugger was running _away! _

Flint ran after him, but Clyde was quicker. He tackled Obi, and he lost his sword. Obi kicked and squirmed but he simply couldn't get out of Clyde's hold. Clyde transferred his hand to the front of Obi's shirt and lifted him high off the ground against a tree. Obi's feet dangled uselessly.

Flint sheathed his sword. It hadn't been much of a fight, but whatever worked.

"You coming quietly?"

Obi glanced around, for a minuet before looking at Clyde. His arm snaked out quickly and grabbed Clyde's eye patch as a distraction and kicked him again in the stomach with both feet. He landed and spun, ready to run and walked right into Flint. The smaller man bounced off onto the ground. Flint copied Clyde's hold on his shirt, lifting him and holding him away from himself. He didn't bother pushing him against a tree. He looked over his shoulder at Clyde. He glimpsed the scarred skin and muscle under the eye patch before Clyde tied it back into place. He scowled at the thief. Clyde walked up beside Flint.

"I'm never going to tell you who I work for!" Obi screamed.

Flint frowned. "You work for someone?"

Obi suddenly smiled. "I sure do. I aint telling who though."

"You will." Flint said, sliding his hand to Obi's throat.

He stopped squeezing when he heard a new voice behind him. "Put that thief down, he is the property of Corlana kingdom."

Flint snarled. "If I don't what are you going to do about it?" He said not looking over his shoulder.

He dropped Obi. He turned and he found a crossbow pointed right between his eyes.

_**AN: **_

_**I never realized that there were people who didn't know much about mute people. I have had some questions about it and I know this much about them. I thought I should just let you guys know, since Clyde is a mute.**_

_**Mute people as you know can't talk. But here is a list of things they can do.**_

_**They can Grunt**_

_**They can Snore**_

_**They can Laugh**_

_**They can Sigh**_

_**And I think they can Whistle. **_


End file.
